Why are we here again?
by crystalicHoLe1212
Summary: When Camp Black Snow, a camp for girls who were very bad ,runs out of suplies, they send 14 girls to the nearest camp. Well, you guessed it, the nearest camp is our beloved Camp Green Lake!


Hi! The name's Crystalicsky1123 as you guys noticed hehheheheh. Well dis is my story Hehe

Mystery Voice: I thought it was MaNDaa….

Me: Shuddap! And say the disclaimer

M.V (Mystery Voice):………u suck……Holes does not belong to the cow cuz if it does, she wouldn't suck

Me: Good….WAIT, I'm not a COW!

M.V: Yes you sticks tongue out here da story!

Me: That's my line…… sulks away

It was a very very hot and quiet summer meeting in a faraway and unknown place where all of the quiet suddenly disappeared…..

"Gah……..so now what are gonna do Warden?" asked a devastated voice.

" Calm down Natalie, ummmmmmmmmm, I guess we could move 14 girls to the nearest camp so we could get more supplies without making anyone starve." said a cooler, yet worried voice.

" Yup, I agree with Wendy here." said a male voice.

"But Warden, ……the nearest camp is a correction facility-"

"Natalie, this is a correctional facility…." said the voice which belonged to Wendy.

"I didn't finished talking yet! Anyways the nearest camp is a correctional facility for BOYS only! NO GIRLSSS" hissed Natalie.

" Oh…….the camp belongs to a friend of mine…..ummmm Lou Walker? Yep! Lou Walker." said the male voice.

"Hooray….the warden actually remembered something." Said Wendy's voice sarcastically.

"Thanks…..I think the name of it was Camp Green Cake…" The Warden's voice drifted off……

" They bake green cakes? What kind of correction facility is THAT?" bellowed Wendy.

" The yummy kind?" Natalie offered hopefully.

" Gimme a break….Terra…..are you there?" said Wendy.

"……………………Oh! You called me?" piped a another voice.

"Yeah ,what were you doing?" asked Natalie uncertainly.

" Well I was…..never mind, the thing is that the name of the place the warden mention is Camp Green LAKE." Said the voice which belonged to Terra.

"No, no, and NO! I'm positive it was camp Green CAKE." Said The Warden's voice.

" Well…….yeah and you were positive that there was a monsters in your bedroom while the truth was that Group P put a tape recorder under your bed."

"They what!"

" Yup, my girls were behind those things, ha-ha," said Wendy as she smirked.

"You're the worst sister in the whole world." The Warden pouted.

"Mike, your 48 years old and you still pout?" questioned Wendy."

Natalie giggled.

"Ummmmmm…..about the supplies, well we have to wait for 3 months until all supplies are delivered." Said Terra's meek voice.

" Well, that's a problem." Said the Warden a-matter-o-factly.

"Well, duh. It the reason why we are all here." Said Wendy. " And I already said what to do"

"So what are we gonna do?" asked a worried voice. " We're all gonna starve!"

"Nobody is gonna starve, Sara." Said Terra a little to calmly.

" And as I said were gonna send 2 groups or 14 girls to Camp Green whatever." Said Wendy. "But the thing is is it safe for girls?"

" We can have a surprise interview of the camp when they least expect it." Said Sara brightly.

" Great! And since the girls will be worrying their head off about it like 'Is it clean?' or 'Are you sure the boy won't won't attack us, we could send a girl to spend a few nights."

Silences

" Great Idea! But, Natalie, which girl on this camp will want to go on a filled with 40 or so boys alone?" asked Terra.

" I've got the perfect girl and just to make sure, I'll go with her." Said Natalie brightly.

"…..Good idea, Mike do you agree?" asked Wendy.

" Ummmmmmm Sure! London bridge is fa-"

The door slammed shut as Natalie rushed out.

"Man, I'm gonna miss her antic when she goes." Commented Sara.

" OH PLEASE! She's only gonna be gone for 2 days or so." Said Terra.

" Yeah, but in here 2 days might seem like 2 years." Said Wendy.

Outside

"Natty! Where were you?" asked a quiet voice.

" I was at a conference meeting, Sabrina."

"Ohhhhhh. Was it about the low food thing?"

" Yeah- What happened to your leg?" asked Natalie surprised by the bloody leg Sabrina was carrying.

" Well, long story, anyway…….."

Sabrina passed out.

As Natalie carried a bleeding , unconscious Sabrina two girls rushed to her side.

"Oh Mah God!" gasped the first girl.

"What on heaven's name happened to Sabrina!" gasped the second girl.

"I dunno……she hurt her leg. More questions?"

"Natty, where is Sam, Mint, Amber, Noelle, and Isabelle?" asked the first girl.

"I really don't know too, Kathy, good question. Did you them, Maria?"

"Nuh uh." Said the second girl.

"Anyway, if you find them, tell them to be back by 4:33 sharp. I've got a very important discussion to discus." Said Natalie a-matter-of-factly.

" Yes ma'am, ummmmm…..and where are you going?"

" I'm gonna find something to eat at the cafeteria, I missed lunch."

" Alright!" The two girls said happily.

As Natty ( I'm gonna call her that now ) entered the tent, she heaved Sabrina into her mattress, she heard a angry cursing voice.

' Poor girl, she's at it again' Natty thought to herself.

" Hmmmmmmm, I wonder if today will have a pizza, yeah right, and I'm a monkey's uncle, hahahahahahhahaahhaahha! I'm a girl." Natty crackled.

" Natty's lost it." Said Mint shaking her head as she watched in a distance.

" Yup, your right Mint, true that, true that." said Sam. " And Amber's lost he-"

" Shuddapsamlifesucksthisplacesucksyousuckisucktheysuckthewholeworldworldsucks!" Amber slurred out.

"WAIT! What's going on?" asked Kathy marching into the scene.

"Amber's little order didn't come yet and she thinks that lil' josh canceled her order and just took her money away." Said Isabelle o-matter-o-factly.

"Amy……it's just alcohol…" said Noelle.

Amber's head which was reating on Noelle's shoulder suddenly sprang up.

" Just alcohol? JUST ALCOHOL? Of course! Alcohol is JUST mah life!" she bellowed at Noelle

" And pirated music!" said Mint.

"Well yeah, and where's Sabby?"

"………..did cha know that Sabrina cut her leg and said she tripped." Said Maria brushing her hair aside.

"Man! Why more than fifty percent of the girls here are sent to this place because of boy problems and has to have at least 4 or 5 suicidal attempts? " exclaimed Sam yanking out her hair.

" Girl, you miscounted cuz it's only Sabrina here who attempts to commit suicide but for the boy thing yea………look at Amy wamy here." Cooed Isabelle.

"……..Man, since when did cha finished looking at the sky?" asked Maria.

" And since when did I stare at the clouds!" asked Isabelle with a questioning look on her face.

"Since I met you, dummy." Said Maria.

"……..well at least I don't go bipolar when I see a very pretty jewel..." Isabelle argued.

" But at least I don't go crazy with the bells, Little Jingle bells." Maria countered back.

As those two got into a very deep argument, everyone got more and more annoyed.

"MAN! I already have a headache, with Amber's undelivered alcohol an- AmBer! How in hell can you deliver alcohol in to this place?" asked Noelle, her head hurting more and more because the headache.

" Ummmmm, yeah, my cousin, Josh, will usually will put apple juice in the first cans and they will only look in the first can." Said Amber.

" Yeah, Yeah, you just KNEW THAT Noelle? And I thought you were always the smart one, and you was always the first one to drink after Amy when the orders come." Said Mint.

" Well, sometimes yo- OOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Noelle screeched. Her head was badly hurting and Maria and Isabelle's argument made it worse.

"Shut UP!" Noelle screamed.

"NO you shut up: Isabelle screamed at Noelle.

Well, they just kept it like this until…….5:00

" I see you guys had a conversation…….a very nice one." Said Natty sarcastically as she sat down on her mattress in the tent. Their tent had 9 mattresses, nine crates, nine brushes, well basically nine of everything….that a correction facility could allow a girl to bring.

Maria snorted. " She started it…."

"NO you did!" protested Isabelle.

" Look, I under stand you girls are a bit grumpy about less food thing but I have good news! One of us will get to spend 2 or 3 nights at a boys scouts camp! And that one girl and 13 more girls will have to spend 2 months there." Said Natty.

The girls just stared in shock.

" And why does that one girl have to go alone first?" asked Kathy.

"Well, because she needs to go check if the supplies are good, the camp needs to improve that or this."

"So why don't you go?" blurted Isabelle.

" We need a girls point of view too! I Isabelle's the perfect one!"

The others nodded in agreement

"Why Me!" exclaimed Isabelle.

"Well you've been here the longest and never seen a boy for long, so consider it a vacation!"

"Ugh! Boys are just lowlifes that change women as often as they change their shirts! And not to mention they smell bad."…

Amber giggled.

"…. Just go and I'll give you and taco for lunch for a month when we get our supplies come back."

"NONONONOO!" Isabelle blew a raspberry at her.

"I heard that the newest boy was sent there for joyriding, his name was Brian Poletiek-"

" When do we go there?" blurted out Isabelle.

" Tomorrow! You already said you would go, now start packing!"

"Oi! What have I got my self into!"

" A date with delinquents ,ermm, I mean destiny!" said Noelle, laughing.

Isabelle groaned as she went to her crate.

WELL That's IT!

Hope YOU LIKE!

But there something bothering me……..Isabelle doesn't wanna go, as for me, I would go rite away And how does she know twitch! All questions will be answered in the next chapter as well the intro of the favorite boys!

BuhBYe!

ManDAa


End file.
